8
'''8' is a major character and anti-villain from the 2009 animated feature film 9''. He is the brutish guardian of the Stitchpunks, 1's enforcer and bodyguard, and the bullying and ruffian portion of the Scientist's personality. He was voiced by , who also played Juggernaut in ''Wolverine and the X-Men, Graviton and Red Hulk in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and Poseidon in God of War. Biography 8 was the eighth of the stitckpunks to be given life by the Scientist, being a fragmentary portion of the Scientist's soul. The portion of the soul given to 1 was the brutish and rough side of his personality. 8 became the loyal enforcer of 1, helping him as he led the group through the last few years of the war between the machines of the Fabrication Machine and humanity. When the machines deployed a gas that killed every living thing on the planet, the stitchpunks were left alone in the world. 1 commanded everyone remain hidden as the world quieted, and wait for the machines to die out as well. 3, 4, and 7 disagreed and left him. The final stitchpunk, 9, awakened and found 2, but he was taken by the Cat Beast. 9 is found by 5, who rescues him. 9 is confronted by 1 and 8, who bullies and harasses them for no reason at all. 1 explains that they will not attempt to rescue 2 and demands that 9 conform to his rules. 1 and 5 decide to go after 2 anyway and, with the help of 7, find him and kill the Cat Beast. However, 9 accidentally awakens the dormant Fabrication Machine, which kills 2 as the others escape. They regroup with 3 and 4 and decide that they need to see 6 back at 1's sanctuary to figure out how to stop the Machine. They go, but are caught by 8. 8 brings 9 and 5 before 1, who is furious that 9 and 5 disobeyed his commands, and commands 8 to detain them. However, he is interrupted by the Winged Beast, which attacks them and forces them out of the sanctuary. 8 defends 1 from the Beast, but is thrown from the roof. He catches onto a piece of hanging debris while the Winged Beast targets him with its harpoon, but 9 manages to make the Winged Beast miss and allows 8 to drop down onto the cable and then to the ground. 8 defends 1, and with 7's help, they manage to defeat the beast. They are forced to leave the burning sanctuary, but 8 comforts 1 as they travel to 7's hideout. 1 sends 8 on guard duty, but 8 takes the time alone to put a magnet to his head, which causes a feeling of euphoria and drug-like ecstasy. However, he is alerted by movement and goes to investigate, only to be captured by the Seamstress. It tries to capture 1 as well, but ends up capturing 7 and escapes with them. The Seamstress presents 8 to the Fabrication Machine, who proceeds to rip out his soul and trap it within itself. 9 manages to save 7, and the others light an oil barrel to destroy the factory. With the machines presumed destroyed, the stitchpunks celebrate while 1 looks on with remorse. However, the Fabrication Machine survived and chases them, killing 5 and 6. 1 decides that it needs to be destroyed, despite 9 warning him that they need to free the trapped souls of the deceased stitchpunks first. 1 refuses to listen and uses an artillery to try and destroy the Fabrication Machine until 9 returns with proof of who they are and what they must do. 9 attempts to lure the Machine out, but 1 nobly sacrifices his own life so that 9 can retrieve the talisman powering the Machine and destroy it. 9, 7, 3, and 4 then release the souls of the lost members, including 8, who smiles at them before moving on. Personality 8 is a brutish bully that abuses and harasses just because he is the biggest and strongest of the group. This includes throwing around the other stitchpunks, ruining 6's drawings, and being a general jerk. He is also fiercely loyal to 1, and will aid him no matter how morally questionable his choices are. While it is unknown if 8 knew the truth about 1 sending 2 to die, it is likely he would have supported the decision. He is also not particularly smart, as he is illiterate, slow, and addicted to the effects of putting a magnet to his head. Despite his rude nature, he is also protective of his kind and willing to put his life on the line to defend them, and is overall just trying to keep the others alive by trusting 1's judgement. Gallery Blog-9.jpg Kit.jpg 8ghost.jpg Trivia *In the 2005 animated short film that the 2009 film was based on, 8 was already killed by the Cat Beast when the events of the short film took place. See also *8 at the Heroes Wiki. Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Possessed Objects Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Dimwits Category:Addicts Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Abusers Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Guardians Category:On & Off Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Fragmental Category:Arrogant Category:Extremists Category:Undead Category:Scapegoat Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:Evil Creation Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Humanoid Category:Enforcer Category:Friend of a Hero